1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snare drum with reducing sound volume.
2. Description of the Related Art
Acoustic drums are musical instruments which generate loud sound. Depending on the venue where the acoustic drums are played, therefore, the sound volume of the acoustic drums are too loud. In some cases, furthermore, acoustic drums are adjusted to reduce the sound volume of the acoustic drums due to significant differences in sound volume between the other musical instruments. Conventionally, therefore, a head member of a surface where a player strikes are replaced with a mesh head, or a rubber pad is provided on a head member to reduce sound volume. An example of such conventional drums is a drum whose head member has a multiplicity of through-holes to reduce sound volume (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication No. 3835084).
This drum has a hollow cylindrical shell and a sheet-type head member provided on an upper opening of the shell. The sheet-type head member is equipped with a punched sheet having a multiplicity of through-holes. The drum having the head member produces smaller bounce at a strike on the head member than a drum having a mesh head member. Therefore, the conventional drum having the sheet-type head member is capable of reducing sound volume, resembling the feeling of striking a normal acoustic drum.